


Weave

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Nasir building a loom





	Weave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: Weave.
> 
> Be on the lookout for the Vikings anachronism

Nasir blew his hair out of his face, which made it stick right in front of his eyes.

He put the hammer down to wipe his face. The goats needed tending and the firewood needed splitting, but if he didn’t finish this loom soon they couldn’t weave their carpets on time. Winters were harsh this side of the Alps.

And Agron wasn’t any help today! He had gone to the market the moment dawn broke to negotiate the sale of two dozen goat kids to a man from the north.

Nasir sighed. He knew Agron didn’t like being around nails.


End file.
